The First Aftermath
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: This is sequel to Innocence. Hermione and Draco are Deatheater's and life is normal as it could be but something just happened, what could it be?


The first Aftermath

Loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except my plot

An Owl flew through the silent night. Wings flapped steadily as it approached a manor. There was an open window that the owl

spotted immediately, it dove. The wings retreated as the owl became similar to a rocket and zoomed through the window. It had

entered a long hall and perched on a highs rafter as it preened quickly. The letter clutched in its beak shook repeatedly but finally

remained still as the owl gracefully dropped through a large set of double doors. A great gathering of people in dark cloaks sat at a

long table. There were many mutterings as the owl flew across the table, oblivious to the looks it was attracted. One particular wizard

sat at the head, this wizard was called Lord Voldemort. His skin was a deathly white, his pupils red, his mouth lipless and his nose flat

and snakelike. His eyes were fixed on the owl as it dropped the letter into his outstreched hand. Lord Voldemort opened the letter and

silenced the table with a mere hand gesture. His eyes swept the paper and he gently set it down,

"All goes well at Hogwarts" he said in a high cold voice, "Now we shall move to the final matter of this meeting. So finally, Mrs. Malfoy"

His voice savored the last word in pleasure, "How goes the Minister's time in office?" Hermione stood. Her throat was dry as she looked

around the room and at the eager faces below her.

"The Minister successfully remains under the Imperious curse, my lord" she said respectfully,

"And has he "converted" the Muggle prime minister?"

"He has, my lord" Hermione said

"Very good" He said and motioned for her to sit. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in the comfortable chaise. Draco, on

her left, squeezed her hand and offered a loving smile,

"Dismissed" Voldemort said and everyone stood, muttering a quick "my lord" and disapparating with a pop. Hermione and Draco did

not disappear. Voldemort walked over to them,

"Do you not wish to return home, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked silkily,

"There is a Muggle protest" Draco said, "We prefer not to sully our hands with the taint of muggles, my lord"

"And you, Mrs. Malfoy?" Voldemort asked as Hermione remained silent "Do you wish to taint yourself?"

"Of course not, my lord" Hermione said "But in accordance with the normality of protests, I suspect they will leave after awhile"

"Then come with me" Voldemort said, "I can use your help to torture prisoners for information on the last remnants of the Order"

"It would be an honor, my lord" they both responded and all three of them walked to a staircase and descended the ancient steps.

Finally, after what seemed miles of cold stone wall, they arrived at a dungeon door. Voldemort took our his yew wand and touched

the door handle. It clicked open and they stepped in the dungeon. Cells stood left and right but Voldemort proceeded forward with a

trailing Hermione and Draco. They stopped at a cell with 2 people inside. Both cowered at the sight of Voldemort

"We have come for information" Voldemort said, "THough it is your choice whether that information be extracted in a voluntary or an

involuntary manner" There was no answer from either of the captives. Voldemort smiled with his lipless mouth, "Now, involuntary?

If you wish" He turned to Hermione and Draco, "Here we have Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley" Hermione's eyes widened.

"The Ronald Weasley?" Hermione's voice went up a notch,

"Yes, the Ronald Weasley" Voldemort said, she swallowed,

"You must be very proud to have captured such a prominent figure in the resistance, Draco smiled proudly, his Hermione could hide

any emotion.

"Extremely proud" The Dark Lord said and then a mirthless smile stretched across his features, "Perhaps we should inform Ronald

who will be interrogating him" The form below them shifted and a head of bright red emerged. The brown eyes found Voldemort

and closed almost immediately,

"I won't say anything" The words were thrust out in effort, the boy hadn't eaten in weeks,

"I'm sure you don't want to" Draco cooed, "But you might just slip" Ron's eyes found Malfoy's.

"Trust me" he spat, "I won't" Then his eyes found Hermione

"'Mione?" he stuttered, "You're with them, I trusted you"

"Ron, I'm not Mione. I'm in love with Draco, we're married" His eyes widened and Hermione could suddenly remember

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mione, where have you been?" Ron's voice flew past Hermione as she appeared in his arms,_

_"The library" she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek,_

_"Of course" he and Harry shared a a look though Harry still wouldn't talk directly to her,_

_"How are you" she asked,_

_"Better now that you're here. Mione. I love you"_

_"Aw, thanks" Her stomach turned over as she said that. She hasn't been in the library, she had been with him again. He was an _

_addiction. She didn't say that she loved Ron too._

_End Flashback_

She gulped and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Ron,

"Ron, tell me what I need to know" She was successful in keeping her voice cold, "Or you will suffer" He gulped and even he knew

that given freedom to pursue the Dark Arts, Hermione would know more than a couple torture spells,

"Make me" he said and her eyes flashed,

"Do you think he will crack, my lord?" she asked,

"Possibly" he replied, "Just crucio him or a moment"

"Of course, my lord" Hermione replied and started to muster up all the hatred she had for Ron,

"Crucio" she cried and a get of red light shot from the wooden stick she held. It hit Ron with a force that backed him up against

the wall and screamed as he twitched in agony. Tears ran down her face but Draco clasped her hand in support,

"Enough" Voldemort's voice brought her anger to an abrupt halt and she brought her arm down,

"Is that satisfactory, my lord?" she asked

"Very" was his answer, "You should return home, no doubt you have many things to do"

"Of course, my lord" Draco and Hermione replied and bowed and disappeared as one. They both appeared in the front of the Malfoy

Manor. Hermione sighed in relief and collapsed into her husband's arms,

"I don't know what I would do without you, Draco" she cried while Draco embraced her only more tightly,

"I will never let anything happen to you" he whispered and in doing so, binding himself even more tightly to her. They walked

together up the marvelous hallways until they met up with Draco's parents.

"Good Evening Mother. Good Evening Father"

"Good Evening Draco" his mother responded while moving forward to place a brief kiss on Hermione and Draco's cheek. Hermione

smiled,

"How are you, Narcissa?" she asked

"Very well, yourself?"

"Doing well in the course of events" Hermione replied,

"Well, hurry upstairs and get changed out of these horrible black robes. Dinner is in fifteen minutes" Hermione nodded and hurried

to her and Draco's room. It was adorned in sliver and gold with a large walk in wardrobe. She discarded her clothes alongside

Draco and they entered the closet together. Draco picked quickly a dress-robe of dark forest green that fit him perfectly. Being a girl,

Hermione took longer. She reasoned the pros and cons of each of the dresses until coming to the conclusion that a light flowing

lavender dress would compliment Draco and it was silk. She put it on in a flash and walked gracefully in the matching shoes before

clicking her tongue in approval. The next step was the bathroom, where she took out her wand and cast a lot of quick make up and

hair spells. Her hair was silky smooth and held high in an intricate bun while her makeup was done to perfection. On her left hand, a

beautiful diamond engagement ring and a marriage band sat proudly. On her neck, a necklace of more diamonds lay, they also

complimented diamond earrings that she wore. As she stepped out of the bathroom, two strong arms encircled her waist and she

started violently.

"It's only me, love" Draco's voice breathed through her ear and Hermione relaxed. She snuggled up against him and they stayed still

for a moment until a bell rang downstairs to announce dinner.

"We should go" Hermione whispered and they broke apart to to only be connected by their hands. Hermione and Draco descended

the staircase to get to the dining room. Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting still and politely conversing about small matters.

"Ah! Draco, Hermione" Narcissa said delightedly, "Come sit" The family sat as one and had a lovely dinner. The dinner finished with

the family pushing back chairs and bade good night to one another, each stomach filled with delicious mashed potato's and chops.

Draco and Hermione stepped to their room and fell asleep rather quickly. Hermione awoke early the next morning. She felt very

nauseous, she hurried to the bathroom and sat down next to the toilet. A shudder went through her body and a mass of throw up

fell with a plop into the toilet. She stared down at the green in horror. With shaking hands, she pulled out her wand and cast a

pregnancy charm near to the bottom of her stomach. It glowed white. Hermione gasped and ran to the bedroom in order to wake

Draco.

"Draco, Draco"

"What" he muttered sleepily,

"The most amazing thing has happened" she cried

"What is it?" he said, alert at once,

"Draco... I think I'm pregnant"


End file.
